Home is Where the Heart is
by JinkiesCrown
Summary: What happens when Allen has been transformed back into his nine year old self? Will the others be able to recognize the boy without his signature hair and scar? Or will he be considered a possible threat? (KID!fic, no pairings!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

"Allen! Will help me with this?" A certain pigtailed girl called out to the white haired boy as she attempted to balance three trays with towering cups of coffee.

The scarred boy didn't speak, instead, he rushed over to Lenalee with a surprised look, taking two of the trays from her hands.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to drop them." She said with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. But, do you mind if I ask why there's so much more coffee than usual?"

"Komlin the 6th."

"Oh. I see." He said, not needing any more explanation. The two continued to walk in silence. Eventually, the two made it inside.

"Oh! My dear sweet Lenalee, you are a life saver! They've been so cruel! They've destroyed my dear Komlin!" The sister complex broke down, a flood of tears streaming from his eyes as he hugged his younger sister's legs.

"Brother, let go. I need to hand out the coffee." The girl said, embarrassed from his attitude. Allen had already began to hand out the coffee, each cup having the different scientist's name. Each one giving him a dear 'thank you!' as he handed them their coffee. It had taken all night to destroy the robot before it destroyed them. The department was messier than usual, but that was expected.

Komui sipped his coffee in an eerie manner, that made Reever want to question it, but he kept his mouth shut. As the white-haired boy followed behind Lenalee, he felt his feet being swept from under him, forcing him to fall on top the the dark haired girl.

"Oof! Sorry! Are you alright?" The boy asked, standing up with a slightly flushed face.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, I don't know if you will be.." She said, sweat dripping from the side of her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Allen slowly turned around, now looking at a vicious-looking, angered Komui. "KOMLIN THE SEVENTH! ATTACK ALLEN WALKER!" The man yelled, pressing a red button to an unknown remote.

The young exorcist's eyes widened, while the Science Department groaned as a large robot began to chase after the boy.

"When the hell did he even build that? When did he have the time!?" A scientist screamed.

Komui wore a cheeky grin, "A lovely backup plan for when you destroyed my poor Komlin the 6th."

"SOMEONE! HELP!" The boy cried out as the dangerous machine chased after him, knocking down shelves to unknown liquids. Scientists began to attack the chief, a scientist successfully managing to steal the remote.

Allen continued to run faster, hearing crashing bottles in behind him. He wore a confused look when the robot ran past him, but turned in front of him, forcing him to stop running. As the robot peered closer, it knocked down more and more potions.

The exorcist looked behind him. He was cornered. He wished he had written his will sooner. A drill appeared from the bot, growing uncomfortably close with it. In one motion, it flew forward, ready to destroy its target, knocking down yet another shelf, one that had been beside the young exorcist. The shelf came crashing down on top of the 15 year old, glass bottles filled with unknown liquids now smashed.

But, the robot had stopped completely. "I did it!" Johnny yelled happily, cradling the remote with cartoony-tears flowing down his face. "Wait! He's under the shelf!" Lenalee called out, rushing towards him, along with Reever and many other scientists.

They began to lift the heavy shelf off of the boy, "Allen! Are you injured...?" Reever said, ending the sentence with a seriously confused look in his eyes. That wasn't Allen. "Reever, where's Allen?" Lenalee asked with a worrisome glint in her eyes.

The white haired boy was now replaced with a small, red headed, bony child. The child wore a dirty white long-sleeved shirt, with brown overalls and an unusual oven mitt over his left hand. He was unconscious.

The group was incredibly silent for a moment, as the unknown child's eyes began to flutter open, revealing silvery-gray eyes, but quickly turned cynical.

"Who' the bloody' hell are you peopl'?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**The first chapter is complete! Please leave a review if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Just what happened to the Allen Walker that the order knows and loves?**

**Who is this red headed brat with a British accent? Find out in the next chapter. C;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ik niet de eigenaar om het even wat!**

"Who' the bloody' hell are you peopl'?"

The words that had come from the boy's mouth shocked everyone into silence.

"Why are you all starin' at me'!?" The boy's faced grew red from frustration. He was met again with silence. "Are you jus' gonna' to sit there an' gape at me like a woman, or are you going' get off your' bloody bums and help' me out' here!?" He spoke in a loud, rough manner. "Right! Sorry.. " A timid pigtailed girl spoke up, rushing towards the child.

He was severely confused. He didn't remember coming here. He remembered he had fallen asleep in a tent, parallel from him was that freak clown. Mana, was it? Mana had just finished a show at the circus, and Red had just finished cleaning up after. These people...They didn't look like circus workers. They wore science uniforms, different from the girl's black and white uniform. She held a hand out to the boy's small one. He took it, his right hand began to tremble. This place wasn't familiar, nor was this girl.

The girl wore a soft smile, but the years the boy had to recognize facial expressions, he could easily tell it was a fake one. It was almost like she was disappointed in something. He stood up with the help from her. The plastic smile twisted into one that had a look of shock as she noticed the cuts on his face from the broken bottles, "We need to clean your wounds!" She said quickly. "I don't need no bloody' cleanin'. I've dealt with worse. Where' am I?"

"You're at the Black Order. But, who are you?" A man now spoke, wearing glasses and an outfit of all white. The scientists had set down the bookshelf, and were pretending to get back to business, but continued to listen to what was happening between the three. "I don' really have a name, but' some peopl' from the' circus call me Red. Except' for this one freakish clown, he keeps' callin' me Allen. I think 'is name was Mana something or' other'. Speakin' of the guy, where' is he? If I'm here, he shoulda' followed, no?" The boy spoke his thoughts aloud as his eyes wandered the area.

His eyes met back with multiple shocked faces.

He stared back at the man with glasses, who's eyes had narrowed down practically needle-point. The girl mirrored the man's expression. "...Wha' did I do now?" The boy muttered. "Nothing! It's just that, er.. Well, Mana dropped you off here! He said he was going to go to a different circus, but he wanted us to look after you!" The girl spoke up.

A thick silence stuck to the air.

"Bullshit."

"...What?"

"I call' utter bullshit. The bastard' was usin' me, wasn't he? I thought he' was bloody different! But no, he just abandons' me like everyone else! I knew he was just another bastard!" The child growled angrily, frustrating tears quickly built up in his eyes.

He had pretended not to care about the clown, but he had been the first one to accept him. He had even seen his left arm, and didn't call him a demon! He should have known not to trust him!

The child snarled, before sprinting out of the room, leaving a group of incredibly paled scientists. Lenalee now deeply regretted her twisted little lie.

The child ran faster and faster, avoiding any passing people. He looked behind him to check to see if they followed, luckily, they didn't. He only realized his mistake a few seconds later when his face forcefully met with a hard surface. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, idiot?" A man with long, ponytailed black hair spoke in an angered tone. "Yu! Don't be so rude, he's just a child!" Spoke another man with red hair, and an eyepatch.

"I don't care how old he is! And don't call me by that name!" The samurai spoke through gritted teeth, only to be ignored. "Don't be afraid of mean on' Yu! He's just-...Why are you crying?" The redhead paused. The boy practically growled at him, "I'm not afraid, and I'm not bloody' crying, you pirate bastard!" The boy yelled, unbeknownst to him, a crowd was beginning to form around the three in the cafeteria. Hell, even Jeryy was interested!

The intercom interrupted the redhead before he could speak, "To all currently at the Order, please keep a look out for a young redhead child wearing brown overalls and an oven mitt. If found, please bring to the Science Department." Komui spoke loud and clearly.

Lavi glanced over at the kid, a single eyebrow raised. The child wore a begrudged expression. Just as he was about to take off, a grip on the collar of his shirt held him back. "No way in hell are we letting you get away." The man, now dubbed as "Yu," said.

Red gave him a deathly glare, before he was roughly thrown over the man's shoulder. He pounded on the exorcist's back, "Let me go, you bloody' girly-boy!" He shouted, only to be ignored. He noticed the red headed exorcist was following behind with a cheeky smile.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**Chapter two complete! Chapter three will soon be out! Please review if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't. But it seems Lavi's getting some amusement out of this! But what will happen when he finds out it's Allen? (If he ever does..c; ) I hope you liked it! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: 何かを所有していない ！**

**Before Chapter Author Notes (BCAN):**

**Chapter one reviewers:**

**To Erufuno: Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad it's okay so far!**

**To author12306: Thank you! That makes me really happy that you like it! ****（＾****ν****＾）**

**Chapter two reviewers:**

**To XHikariSoraX: Me too! I wish there were more though. ; w ; And don't worry. I'll try to update either every 1-2 days, or at least each week. ^ w ^**

**To Guest: Thanks. ^-^**

**To Alexis-Senpai: Hehe. Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it.~ ****（＾****ν****＾）**

**To author12306: Thank you!~ And thanks for reviewing twice! **

**To Erufuno: Thanks for reviewing twice! And I'm curious as well..c;**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The child's expression definitely was not a pleasant one. Isn't it illegal to kidnap kids? Well, not that it hadn't happened before, but this was different. This place...It looked like some sort of business. He could only imagine what was behind every door they passed.<p>

"Where are you 'ven takin' me?" Red muttered with annoyance.

He was bluntly ignored, the redheaded exorcist didn't even glance at him, which infuriated Red.

"Don't fuckin' ignore me, you stupid' twat!" The boy began to squirm from Kanda's tight grip.

Lavi finally glanced at him, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Red's expression darkened. Why did things like this always happen to him?

A door was opened. The child tried to see which room they were going into, but the man's hold didn't loosen.

He didn't have time to react when he was roughly thrown onto the floor, the bruises he had gotten the day before were freshly sore, and more painful then they had been earlier.

Red wore a deepened grimace from the pain, his eyes shut tightly.

"Ya' can't just run aroun' kidnapping kids, and then bloody throwing 'em, you God damn tranny'!" The boy shrieked at Kanda, causing a tick to appear on the samurai's shoulder, and gritting teeth to hold back from lashing out on the child, though, his hand subconsciously moved to Mugen.

The science department grew anxious from the possible battle that might happen between the 9 year old and the 18 year old.

"Who is the kid, anyways?" Kanda spoke with tight lips. Many scientists let out a breath of relief.

Komui held a clipboard in his hand, his eyes scanning over it. "We aren't completely sure, but we think it may be Allen. Either that, or another child that tagged along with a clown named Mana." The sister complex furrowed his brows. "If only we had a bit more evidence." He finished. By now, even Kanda's eyes had widened a bit. There was no way this rude brat could be the ever-so-polite Allen Walker.

"Evidence, huh? Well, not everyone has Allen's left arm," Lavi offered with a slight shrug.

Komui gasped gratefully. "You're right! But...Who volunteers to take off his mitt?" The chief spoke with sweat beading at his forehead. An uncomfortable silence washed over the department.

"What' the fuck do you' need me' mitt for?" The boy spoke in a shaky angered accusation. At this point, he couldn't even keep his voice from wavering.

"We just need to see if you've injured your left hand." Komui lied smoothly.

"I can 'ssure you, my hand is perfectly' normal." The boy spoke with a bit too much defense against the chief's words.

The scientists and exorcists by now were a bit confused. Allen was never this self conscious about his hand before. Or perhaps he never showed he was? Then again, he always wore long sleeved shirts and gloves. Realizing they had blindly missed hints, they felt a bit of guilt for not knowing anything about the white-haired boy.

Kanda interrupted the guilt-tripping silence with a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Spineless." He insulted the group under his breath. He walked over and in one slick move, he tore off the glove, leaving the boy no time to stop him.

The red, scaly, deformed hand was revealed. The green glowing cross exposed for everyone to see.

Red's eyes grew wide, a look of horror etched into his expression. He felt his bottom lip begin to quiver. The ugly, deformed limb openly being shown to the group of strangers, practically screaming, 'I'm a demon! Fear me!'

His breath quickened, he felt his face growing hot. "I'm not a monsta', I swear!" The boy shrieked pathetically, he felt hot tears spill over, rolling down his cheeks. He cowered down to protect himself from the expected kicking and punches, the bruises protesting against his movements. He wished that every time he cowered down, he could avoid listening to the painful insults they threw.

But they never came.

The boy finally picked his head up from his knees, wearing a look of innocent confusion. Red could clearly see the pained look on the chief's face, translucent tears had built up in his eyes behind his glasses.

He glanced over at the redheaded and black-haired exorcists. Kanda's eyebrows were furrowed down, but his eyes were narrowed greatly, his lips were sharply parted. Lavi's expression mirrored Kanda's, though, many emotions passed through the emerald green eye, each one flashing by as fast as the last one had gone.

Red looked away, now looking at the shocked, painful expressions that collided with each other's.

The boy grit his teeth, his messy hair shading his eyes. He tore the glove from the samurai's hand, and sprinted out as quickly as he could.

An alien, numbing humiliation grew in Kanda's heart.

"...So it is Allen." Lavi broke the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**Poor Red! I feel so bad for traumatizing him, ; n ; Lets do a poll! The most voted place will be where Red runs off to, and who he may bump into!**

**Pick a place and a person: ^v^**

**A) Cafeteria**

**B) Allen's room**

**C) Lost in the halls!**

**D) Other: (Write place here)**

**A) Link**

**B) Lenalee**

**C) Rouvelier**

**D) Other: (Write name of person here)**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Komui now realized it wouldn't be as easy to find the child as it had been the first time he had run off.<p>

He hadn't even been there for more than a day, and the order already mentally scarred him.

Twice.

"Lavi, Kanda. Search for him. If you happen to run into anyone else familiar with Allen that isn't busy, get their help as well. Check the halls, cafeteria, and his _room."_

The two paled at the idea of checking Allen's room. To them, it was a sacred place that no one would dare step near. Privacy was highly thought of at the Black Order. The simple idea of breaking in and searching his room made the both of them incredibly nervous of what would happen if they did check his room. What if when he went back to normal, he found out?

Komui knew they had to be thinking of the worst when it came to looking in another's room. Especially when it was the same person that held the most secrets since they joined, other than Bookman.

"I will give you permission and a key to his room, and-" The chief was interrupted.

"How could he get in if it was locked, though?" Lavi spoke up.

Komui gave a bored expression, "Judging his 'rough-and-tough' demeanor, I think he'd know how to pick a lock."

The redheaded exorcist shrugged at his answer, "True,"

Komui walked towards his desk, digging through multiple drawers in the process, though, not bothering to pick them up. "Aha!" He shot up, holding a sterling silver key up high. He walked over to the two, and paused.

He glanced at the both. The three were deadly silent.

After a moment, the chief handed the key to Kanda.

"What!? Aren't I responsible enough to take care of the key?" Lavi whined childishly.

"No," Kanda spoke for Komui, causing Lavi to cry over dramatically. "Enough fooling around, stupid rabbit. We have to find that redheaded brat." The samurai sneered at the thought. Knowing him, he was most likely lost in the halls.

It was just like Allen.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

The child ran quickly, the spinning halls confusing him, seeming as though they would cave in at any second, though, he trusted them not to.

His breath ran rugged, his lungs burned painfully. His legs felt as though they'd give out any second now.

But he refused to stop, he bet they were just giving him a head start! He wouldn't let them win that easily!

He wouldn't be weak anymore! He promised he'd grow up to be strong, and not need any friends for support!

Little did he know that when he grew up, they were the only thing he had to live for, other than the pitiful akumas he swore his life upon to continue saving until the day he died.

He wouldn't stop now! He just had to find some form of exit, but the halls were endless. He refused to trust what was behind those doors.

The child felt his knee give out painfully, sending a shot of pain down his leg. He face-planted the floor, the cuts he had gotten earlier stung painfully as sweat dripped down his face. The redheaded child was too exhausted to care, his red-brown hair clung to his face. He needed air, dammit! Why couldn't he breathe? The sound of his heartbeat was loudly drumming in his ears, but along with the sound, he heard the sound of footsteps.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

The first place the two had decided was to check his room. Mostly due to curiosity, rather than actually finding the boy. Even Kanda was mildly interested in what could be in the white-haired exorcist's room.

Kanda stuck the key in, twisting it until hearing the click of the door being unlocked.

He and Lavi looked at each other for a moment, before opening the door. What they saw hadn't surprised them too much, but the room was incredibly sparse of any personalized decorations, other than an unusual painting on the wall. One of a clown carrying a coffin on his back. The bed had been neatly made, the white sheets were crisp and clean as though no one had ever slept in them.

Kanda walked inside, "You check the closet, I'll check around the bed." Lavi simply nodded.

Kanda walked by the bedside, getting down to one knee, he looked under the bed, finding nothing but a trunk that he assumed Allen had backed readily for his next assignment.

Lavi opened the closet door, revealing rather unusual items. Such as, a clown costume, an old ball covered in dirt and scratches, a green child's clown suit, (that he assumed he wore while traveling with Mana.) and an open suit case filled with multiple pictures that caught Lavi's eye.

He felt a bit guilty for snooping around, especially around Allen's room. But his curiosity got the best of him. Allen had been there for over a year, yet they knew so little about him.

"Kanda, I found something," Lavi said cheekily.

"We're supposed to be searching for the kid, not snooping around the beansprout's room." Kanda spoke maturely. Lavi gave him a look, "Don't tell me you haven't been just a little curious about what he has in his room."

The samurai rolled his eyes, speaking no more words. He walked over to Lavi, the two sat down. Lavi pulled the suitcase closer, before picking a random picture.

He held it up to his and Kanda's face. The picture was of a small, beat up child, identical to Red. He wore a green clown suit, standing beside a kneeling, humorously-fat clown wearing the same suit from the one they had found inside of the closet. The child held a newer-looking replica of the ball, while wearing a deep scowl as the clown had a hand atop his head. Lavi felt the guilt of invading the boy's privacy even worse now, though, he continued browsing the pictures. He flipped the picture over, in scraggly handwriting, it said "Mana Allen crissmas eve yeer 8," Lavi guessed that Allen had written it after the photo was taken, judging by the grammar.

Kanda was now mildly interested in the pictures, he, too, picked out a picture. One with the same two clowns. Though, this time, the child wore a bright smile, holding onto the clown dearly. Lavi's eye softened at the picture. He was beginning to understand how the rugged orphan had become so polite through the years.

A large paper caught the redhead's attention, he quickly snatched it, though, careful enough not to crumple it. He opened it. It was of an old newspaper. He read the headline aloud. "Circus clown killed in carriage..Accident..Mana Walker, December..25th.." Lavi spoke uncomfortably. He now realized why Allen had been so uncomfortable during the annual Black Order Christmas parties, doubled as his birthday party.

Lavi could only imagine how depressing it would be to have the only person you care about, die on the day he adopted you, not to mention that it was supposed to be a jolly holiday for many.

Kanda froze, glancing at the paper silently. The redheaded exorcist had attempted to read the article, though, the ink from the paper had suffered damage, it smudging the ink to no recognizable state.

A sad look washed over Lavi, his shoulders slumped. He only could guess how many times Allen read the article, over and over again. Only to have old feelings renewed again at the simple glance at the article. How many times had the order not been there for him when he had been so upset?

And suddenly it clicked.

The permanent mask of Mana.

* * *

><p>The child turned his head towards the direction of the sound, only to be met with the shoes of a female.<p>

Two females.

The child glanced up, trying to get a better view of their faces.

It was the timid pigtailed girl he had seen earlier, and an older woman with dark rings around her eyes. Violet eyes widened, "Miranda, please watch over him! I have to tell Komui that we found Red!" Lenalee spoke quickly, before dashing off quickly before Miranda could speak.

"A-Ah! I don't know how t-to watch over a child! I've only known the ones that threw r-rocks at me!" The woman cried out. The child laughed humorously, "So have I," he said blandly. The woman look at him, tears had already filled her eyes. "You mean, you've been b-bullied? Was i-it at a s-school?" The woman asked curiously, yet, in a very wavering manner. "...A school? I'm not allowed to go to school."

The woman gave him a profound look. "Not allowed? But why not? It doesn't look like there could b-be anything wrong with you.." She said with the smallest bit of more confidence. The child observed her carefully with silvery-gray eyes. Miranda felt familiarized with the eyes, though, she couldn't quite place her finger on it, 'She didn't look like she could hurt a fly, could she?' The child thought, with the small help of delirium from his exaustion. How he hadn't fallen asleep, he still didn't know.

He looked down, causing the exorcist to regret her words, "I-I'm sorry! It's o-okay if you don't want t-to tell me!" She exclaimed quickly. The two were now sitting against the cold corridor walls. Red shook his head, 'Kids' are 'fraid of me'. They think' I'm some sorta' freak, a demon." He spoke allowed with a calm and collected attitude.

"But why is t-that?" Miranda asked.

The child slowly rolled up his sleeve, revealing the deformity, the disgusting, scaly red arm that had given him his name.

The eyes of the woman had grown to a pinpoint size.

"Don't you dare believe t-them!" The woman spoke in unusually timid, yet confident tone. The child was surprised by the change in attitude from the woman.

"Believe o-or not, I know a 15 year old b-boy with the exact same arm." She said, her nonexistent eyebrows furrowed down.

The kid wore a bored expression, it was clear she was lying. He'd pity the next person born with the arm of one whom came from the devil. "Oh, reall'? What's 'is name?"

"Allen Walker."

* * *

><p>"We should leave." Lavi said, placing the newspaper back in the suitcase. He could only pray Allen wouldn't notice.<p>

Kanda nodded, for he too was a bit uncomfortable going through the beansprout's personal items.

The closet door was shut, and the two left the room, locking the door on the way out.

They would never speak of this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**That was one of the longest chapters I've written yet! There wasn't exactly an exact winner for a person, so I picked one that would sort of form the story better. I definitely want to have Red meet Rouvelier and Link! But I also want to write a happy chapter that doesn't have Red running out of the science department..;n; I need more ideas! I sort of left the story on a cliffhanger, which I'm sorry about! But I'll (hopefully) have another chapter out tomorrow! ^_^ I won't have a chapter out on Friday though, since you know. Halloween~. ^w^ Also, thank you all for the poll! Sorry for the OOC Miranda! I'm going to do another poll! What category chapter should the next few chapters be based off of?**

**A. Angst**

**B. Hurt/Comfort**

**C. Humor**

**D. Other: (Insert idea/category)**

**Ps. Every three chapters, I'll answer to your reviews. ^w^**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Alles gehört mir nicht!**

* * *

><p>Lavi and Kanda walked out from the room, locking away the forbidden, never to be spoken of again.<p>

They were lucky to had only stepped a single footstep, or else they would have been bombarded by a quick, speeding female acquainted with Dark Boots, who had slowed down, eventually leading to a complete stop.

"Lavi? Kanda? What were you doing in Allen's room?" The girl spoke with a bit of accusation, especially knowing the privacy rule.

"Komui sent us there to find Alred." Lavi said. Lenalee's violet eyes flashed with confusion.

"Alred?" She repeated after him. "Didn't he say some people called him Red, but Mana called him Allen?" Lavi explained through a question. Lenalee simply nodded in an understanding way.

"For now, maybe we should just call him Red. It seems he's rather upset about Mana." The pigtailed girl spoke.

The redheaded exorcist's mouth gaped open, "You told him what happened!?"

"No! That would be a terrible idea! I, well, I tried to tell a small lie. I told him that Mana had dropped him off to have us take care of him for a while, but...He didn't believe me. He believes he was abandoned. Again." Lenalee's head dropped in disappointment in herself. Kanda simply listened to the two's conversation.

Lavi's head dropped in sync with Lenalee's. "Let's go find him." He suggested. "Oh! I already have, Miranda's taking care of him right now." Lenalee finished.

Lavi's heart skipped a beat. The two couldn't be a good match. A weak-hearted, timid woman with a rough-mannered, betrayed child.

Lenalee wore a matching look with Lavi's, a disgruntled expression mixed with even more regret for leaving the poor woman with the rude child. Due to their differences, had to keep reminding herself that the redheaded boy was, in fact, Allen.

The smallest, most selfish part of her wanted to take advantage of the situation by asking the child about his life, since they were always kept in the dark when it came to Allen's past. He had been there for over a year, and even after so much, he still felt like a stranger to her.

"We should probably go," Lavi said squeakily. Lenalee nodded, while Kanda "Che'd."

The group walked down the halls, the two male exorcist's following behind the shorter female one.

"They were somewhere around here.." Lenalee spoke her mind, her eyes advertise to the different halls.

* * *

><p>Red stayed frozen for a moment, not a wave of shock, but some sort of..Familiarized feeling. It almost scared him. Almost.<p>

Same name he had been given by Mana Walker, same arm? Something was going on here, and he didn't like it.

He decided to go for a simple question. "What's he' like?" He said, now highly interested. For the two to have not have met, they sure did have a lot in common.

"A-Ah, well, l-lets see...He has white hair, a scar over his left eye, a-and he's very polite." The woman finished. The thoughts the child had before had completely dropped.

He didn't know how to react.

How were you supposed to react if you showed up at an unknown place after being abandoned twice, and was told that there is a teenager that has the exact deformed limb as you, the same given name, yet is the exact definition of your opposite?

The thoughts were interrupted.

"He's over here!" He heard a female's voice call out, though, it wasn't Miranda's.

Appearing around a corner came a pigtailed exorcist, a grumpy samurai, and a talkative redhead.

"L-Lenelee, you're back!" Miranda said gleefully, causing Lenalee to smile at her.

"Red, we were so worried about you! Why did you run off?" Lavi scolded.

The child stayed silent.

All waited for a never arriving answer from Red.

The silence had been interrupted by the sound of a loudly growling stomach. The child flushed red, putting a hand atop of his belly.

Miranda covered her mouth, terribly attempting to keep the giggling from escaping from her mouth. Lavi fully laughed loudly, Kanda rolled his eyes, and Lenalee couldn't help herself.

"Bloody hell! Stop laughin' at me!" Red was clearly embarrassed.

Lenalee laughed, "We're sorry. Come with me, we can go to the cafeteria. They're just about to serve lunch." She finished.

"Ooh! I want to come too! I'm starving!" Lavi said with a cartoonish grin.

Miranda spoke up, "I-I'd like to come along, if you wouldn't m-mind."

Red wore a disgruntled expression. "I'll 'ave to pass. I'll eat' ya broke." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it's all free." Lenalee said cheekily.

"I got' see tha' with me own eyes." He said.

"Che, whatever. Hurry up and make up your mind, beansprout. The line won't be any shorter when we get there." Kanda spoke up, thin brows furrowed down in an annoyed manner.

"Beansprout? What did ya' just call me, you dum' transvestite?" The child retorted.

"Do you want me to dye that stupid red hair of yours white?" Kanda threatened.

"Fuck no! I don' wanna be any more like that stupid' Allen!" Red spoke angrily. He wasn't going to be any more like the exorcist than he already was.

Kanda quickly shut his mouth. How did he find out about Allen!? Lenalee and Lavi were completely frozen from shock.

Miranda, at this point, was incredibly confused. Why had they reacted so harshly at the mention of Allen's name? Had something happened to him?

"What's going on? Why do you' all freeze' like tha'?" The child grew annoyed.

"N-Nothing! Let's just get going!" Lavi interrupted the silence that had yet to come. He wrapped an arm around Red's waist and lifted him over his shoulder. "You're too slow at making decisions! You're coming along anyways." The redheaded exorcist said while speed walking to the cafeteria.

"I know how to walk', dammit!"

* * *

><p>Multiple eyes had fallen on the exorcists, the room grew completely silent. Stares were handed to the child being set down on his feet by the Bookman Jr.<p>

Hundreds of eyes, gleaming with multiple emotions. Curiosity, a dash of annoyance, and disgust. Red recognized each emotion almost instantaneously.

The child's face grew hot. He hadn't been used to so many stares being exchanged before. It'd be different if he was in costume, performing a show with Mana, but he wasn't.

_"And you never will again.." _A small voice in his head spoke harshly.

Dammit. He felt the corners of his eyes growing wet. He had actually grown fond of the clown. The last thing he had expected was to be abandoned by him.

But all good things weren't meant to last.

The child's breath had stopped, he exchanged stares with the strangers.

"Hey, beansprout. Are you okay?" Lavi asked, noticing the slight tremble Red's shoulders had.

"...I-I'm fine. Let's just go." The child gave him the cold shoulder. Red wasn't ready to deal with the loss of Mana just yet. But it wasn't like he could run away, like he had done before.

He could only keep walking. The last quote Mana had spoken to him before disappearing from his life forever.

He felt as though his chest was crumbling from the thought of Mana, but he couldn't distract himself.

To his own horror, a warm, salty tear had trailed down his face._ No! He swore not to cry over something not worth his god damned time!_

Each way he turned, he was still openly exposed as weak. He wanted to hide away in a corner where no one could see him.

His breath had quickened. He roughly wiped the tear from his cheek using the mitt he had been given by Mana. Just from a simple thought about the clown had caused him to lose all composure.

"Damn it!" He cursed, ducking his head and walking out of the room. He knew the exorcists would just find him again, so he didn't see a point in running any more.

"Oi! Beansprout! Where are you going?" Kanda called out, only to be ignored. "Che. Stupid brat..." He insulted.

"I'm going after him." Lenalee spoke up.

"Me too." Lavi joined in.

The two exorcists left the room, the stares had fallen on Kanda and Miranda. Kanda gave a menacing glare, which sprouted fear into each owner of the eyes, all going back to their meals.

* * *

><p>Lunch would have to wait for the redhead and the pigtailed exorcist.<p>

"I think he went this way," Lenalee said. Lavi nodded, following behind her.

"Oi! Red?" Lavi called after him, only to be met with silence. Lenalee hushed him, before listening closely.

She heard a sniffle. Then two.

"Red?" Lenalee said.

"Go away..." Red said, sensing that they knew he was there.

Lenalee and Lavi followed the voice. They found the child in a dark corner.

The two exorcists sat side by side by him.

"What happened?" Lavi asked the child sympathetically.

"N-Nothing..Just leave." The child ordered. His face was covered by the mitt that was clutched tightly in a weary, unused left hand hidden behind his legs. His knees were held against his chest with his right arm.

"We won't leave until you tell us." The dark boots owner said softly.

Red stubbornly shook his head. "I..I don' wanna..." He spoke in a muffled voice.

_'So Allen was just as stubborn as a child as he is now...' _The two older exorcists thought in unison.

"Please, Allen? You can tell us anything." Lenalee offered, slowly wrapping her arm around the boy's frail, trembling shoulders. He had noticeably stiffened at the mention of the name and the contact. A short, sharp gasp escaped from his lips out of surprise.

He was pondering on whether or not to speak.

"I..I just want to go back to the circus...With Mana...I wanna' perform anotha' stupid show in tha' stupid costume..I..I..I just want to see Mana!" The child sobbed loudly.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a painful glance at each other.

Lenalee wrapped her other arm around him, enveloping him in a hug. Lavi had placed a hand atop of the child's head.

He prayed for some sort of miracle that the clown would show up in front of the child, taking him away from all the weight he held on his shoulders.

He'd do anything to be able to tell the child that it gets better and it be the truth.

But he couldn't lie to the future Noah.

The hand he had placed over the red hair had begun to tremble.

As a bookman, he couldn't afford to lose his composure this easily.

But everything seemed to hurt so much and so suddenly, that he couldn't react fast enough to keep the single tear that slipped from his only eye.

Lenalee already had tears trailing down her cheeks by the child's words. He was so young, yet he already had to deal with so much. Knowing him as Allen Walker, she knew it would just grow, grow, and grow.

One day, he would break, just as Rouvelier had wanted him to.

"What did' I do wrong? What have I don' to make Mana leav'? Am I a bad person?" The child asked self-pitiying. The hearts of the two exorcists shattered at the words their young friend was thinking about loud.

"Not at all...It's just that..People come and go, but it doesn't mean that they've forgotten about you. Mana will be back for you. I promise you that." Lenalee painfully lied.

But she would sugar coat each lie and spoon feed it to the child if it meant that he would be in any less pain.

Widened silver eyes looked at the female exorcist with a spark of hope.

"H-He will?" He spoke tearfully.

"Of course. He wouldn't just leave you that easily."

Lavi inwardly flinched at the painful lies that flowed from Lenalee's voice. Of course he would try to spare Red of any pain, but he could never lie to him.

Red's eyes softened, wearing a rare, unseen, genuine smile they had hardly ever seen Allen with. A soft, bittersweet warmth filled their insides.

"In that case...My name is Allen...Allen Walker." Allen managed to speak the name without the harsh British accent.

The puzzle pieces had began to fall together.

Allen's smile faded for a moment.

"Allen...Walker." He repeated.

The name that the timid, older female exorcist had spoken of.

He glanced once at Lenalee, and once at Lavi.

"Who is Allen Walker?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**Cliff hanger! ∑(****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****)**

**I'm sorry for my later update, I had a bit of writers block when it came to this chapter. Thanks for answering the poll! Many people wanted angst, or hurt/comfort, so I sort of did both. **

**In the next upcoming chapters, I'm hoping to add a bit more humor, rather than all the depression the story has. (⌒-⌒; )**

**But who needs humor when we can torture Allen?**

**•**

**•**

**(Just kidding.)**

**Oh! Even though I've been doing it a lot, I'd like to continue doing polls in order to make a satisfactory story for you all! This next poll shall be..**

**Should the Noah be involved? What characters should get involved? How will they get involved? You decide!**

**Don't forget, next chapter is when all reviews will be answered! If you have any questions, you can message me or write it in the review, and I ****will**** answer! (If I don't, you have permission to kick me in the face.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Reviewers:<strong>

**Cutiepie120048: I hoped you liked the chapter! Miranda, I swear, doesn't get enough credit in the series, nor by the fans! ( ****；****´Д****)**

**Author12306: Thanks!**

**Yuki Walker- The Kitsune: Gahh. I'm sorry for not involving Kanda more. I wasn't sure where the story would go if I had done so. /)_(\**

**XHikariSoraX: I feel so sorry for Red...;n; Especially when I'm the one torturing him...**

**(°- °; Thank you!**

**Erufuno: I'm sorry for the cliffhangers. cx And thank yooou!**

**Kanda6: Done!**

**Lemonkittylove: Thank you! ^_^**

**LinkyOkumura37: I'm glad I'm not the only one that loves emotional distraught..! xD Thanks for the review! 3**

**Fanboygirl: I'm sorry for not putting in Rouvelier for that chapter, but you might like this one. cx**

**Lunastar77: Thanks!**

**Chapter 4 Reviewers:**

**Author12306: Thanks! o(****ω´ )o**

**XHikariSoraX: I want Miranda to grow closer to Red, since she never gets enough credit. Prepare for major Parental Miranda in future chapters! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Kiomori: I hadn't really noticed they had so much in common before, at first, I was pretty much picking a name out of a hat when it came to the certain chapter, with the help of the poll, of course. cx And hopefully not..! ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Cutiepie120048: Thanks. ^_^**

**Nardjis: Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment heureux vous l'aimez ! J'ai beaucoup d'autres chapitres prévues et que vous sont actuellement en cours d'écriture. Je ne suis pas sadique non plus, même si je suis encore torturer Allen. (=´∀****)****人****(´∀****=) Merci pour l'examen ! (Et s'il vous plaît excuser mon Français, c'est un Traduisez.)**

**Outside da box: I'm not planning on reverting him back to 15 just yet. I still want to have fun with him. -3- Lol. That sounded weird... Oh well. That's so awesome. *^* I'm planning on cosplaying as him near future. c;**

**Kurie-tibiti: I think I should start adding a bit of humor. O_O; This chapter is a bit...I have no clue. Oh well. I promise to add humor soon! x o x**

**Erufuno: Ahaha. \\ Thank you so much~! (Was I dramatic enough in this chapter? c;)**

**Natsuki D: ...I think I should start planning Rouvelier's funeral. (;v ;**

**Guest: Thank you~.**

**Chapter 5 reviewers:**

**XHikariSoraX: Thank you so much! cx**

**WriterKillsReader: It seems our dear moyashi is slow no matter what form...c; Great idea! ^_^ I like it!**

**Outside da box: Lol. YESSS. Thanks! xox**

**Erufuno: Sorry for my endless cliffhangers!~ Thank you! And yay for Noah! c;**

**Natsuki D: Updated! I'm happy to see you're liking the story! cx**

**Author12306: Thanks!**

**Jean Sumar: Thank you for the reminder! Without it, I would have completely forgotten! Thanks for the review!**

**SunsetKitsune: Thank you! And I will...Hehe. ^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>On with the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>The two exorcists eyes grew wide.<p>

Lenalee could practically see the plan falling apart before her very eyes.

"...I doubt you would believe us." Lavi said, his head dropping.

"Just say it!" The child spat out impatiently.

"He's an exorcist. He works with the Black Order. He's 15 years old, almost 16. Allen was last seen delivering coffee to the science workers. A bookshelf had fallen on him, along many bottles filled with unknown liquids. After lifting the bookshelf..We found you." He trailed off.

The child froze.

"You mean to tell' me...That' tiny white-haired beansprou'...Is me? How the hell do I have white' hair!? Had that she-man _actually _dyed my hair!?"

"Er, not quite.."

"And why the fuck' do I have a scar on my' face? How did _that_ happen!?"

"...We can't tell you."

"_Bloody_ why not!?"

"Because _you_ wouldn't be able to handle it!" Lavi blurted out angrily.

The child quickly shut his mouth, not used to the redheaded exorcist shouting.

"Maybe we should go back to the cafeteria...Before lunch is over.." Lenalee offered quietly.

"No."

Lenalee cocked her head in confusion from the nine year old.

"What do you mean 'no'? Aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I' am. But you all...You're just a bunch o' wackjobs!" The child insulted the two exorcists.

"Red?" Lavi said.

"My name isn't Red."

"It's Allen!" The child stated, standing up and brushing himself off. He began to walk away from the two.

"Come back, Allen!" Lenalee called out. Lavi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think we should chase after him this time. There's a lot on his mind right now." Lavi closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Link may not have showed it, but on the inside, he felt panicked. He hadn't been able to find Allen all day. If he didn't find him soon, he'd have to inform Rouvelier, which he didn't want to do because Allen was a nice kid, and God knew the punishment he would have to deal with for 'attempting to abandon all duties.'<p>

The white haired teen wasn't in his bedroom, the cafeteria, or anywhere.

Of course he had to go missing on the one day Link slept in.

A part of him was angry at himself for losing the teen so easily.

He walked out of the room they shared.

Without a choice, he had to tell Rouvelier.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you've 'lost' the fucking Noah!?" The grown man screeched in the crows face.<p>

Link held a calm expression.

"He was neither in his bedroom, the Ark, nor the cafeteria."

A slow, crude, twisted grin marred the man's expression.

"Allen Walker has decided to run away, is that so?"

The blond stayed silent.

A cursed laugh flew from Rouvelier's mouth.

The twisting sound of the retched laugh made Link's skin crawl.

The laughter had calmed down after a while.

"I suppose I'll have to _find _him myself.."

* * *

><p>The man walked throughout the halls, aiming to go to the Science Department to have short conversation with Chief Komui about Allen.<p>

He felt blinded by fury that the teenager thought he could leave any time he wanted, especially while he was to have a guard with him 24/7.

A tuft of red hair caught the attention of the man.

He only knew two people with that red of hair. General Cross, and Bookman Jr.

Rouvelier followed the owner of the hair. The moment he caught up with the child, he placed a strong hand atop his shoulder, forcefully turning the child to him.

The child let out a loud gasp, before gritting his teeth and letting out a loud yell.

A small foot speedily hit the man in the jaw, earning a grunt of pain.

Before the child could run, the man grabbed the child in a tight grip by the back of his neck, digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh.

He held him like an ashamed puppy that had done wrong.

Red scrunched his eyes tight, determined not to let out a single whimper of pain.

"You're coming with me..." Rouvelier said with a voice laced with ice.

Red knew that if he were to try to get away, the punishment would only grow to be worse.

He scowled as he was dragged away throughout the unfamiliar halls.

"...Where are y-"

"Keep your mouth shut. You have no right to speak." The man interrupted angrily.

The child stayed silent.

He knew they were all just a bunch of wackjobs after all.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Lenalee were planning on heading back down to the science department, having nothing better to do. They both had skipped lunch, and dinner wasn't until a few hours.<p>

Standing just outside the office door, they heard the loud shouting of an angered man.

"Where is he!?" The words were hardly recognizable. The pigtailed exorcist heard the muffled voice of reason come from her brother.

Lavi had to take a moment to recognize the voice, but Lenalee knew right away.

She paused, her narrowed eyes dulled. The man that had caused her so much pain as a child. The only thing that pulled her from the dangerous thoughts was the sound of Lavi's worried voice.

"Lena? Are you okay?"

"Why is Rouvelier here?" She said quietly, her recently shortened bangs shaded over her eyes.

Lavi let in a sharp in take of breath. He couldn't answer, because he didn't know either.

The exorcists eyes grew wide by the next voice they heard.

"Just let me go and I'll leave you all alone!" The sound of the young for rang in their ears.

Lavi threw open the door, a deep fire blazed in his single eye.

He had the site of Rouvelier with a fistful of Red's hair, the child held his head in pain. Komui was stood up, his chair was on its side. He had never seen the sister complex look so angry before. Not even the time when a group of finders were catcalling Lenalee.

The science department couldn't get involved. Rouvelier had threatened them. They wouldn't be able to fight him off, and they'd end up losing their jobs and memories of the Order. They were useless in situations like this.

Two sets of eyes stared at the blazing green.

"Let go." Lavi spoke calm and cooly.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll-"

The man's smile grew. "You'll do what? You are powerless, Bookman Jr. I can easily take away your title as an exorcist. I don't think it would make Bookman very happy to hear that his apprentice ruined his research he's been working on for _decades_."

Lavi's teeth grinded together. "Damn you..."

"What's the point in fighting for a child you've never met?" The man questioned no one in particular.

"Because we _know_ who he is!" Johnny shouted.

"Oh really? What is that _thing's_ name?"

"My name is _Allen Walker_, you stupid fuckin' twat!" The child blew up.

**Author notes:**

**Cliff hanger? Again? ****_Really?_**

**•**

**•**

**How do you guys like the chapter? Rouvelier gets involved! Dun dun duuun! What's he going to do to poor little Allen? When will Allen stop running away? **

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far! I'm thinking of different plot twists that could happen throughout the story...**

**Quick shout out to MarburyBlur and her amazing story, "Who the Hell is Allen?" She's an amazing writer, and if you like Red!fics, you'll love hers. ^3^**

**Please don't forget to review! Each review means the world to me, and I always read them! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo nulla!**

* * *

><p>A silence fell over the science department for the third time that day, the only sound being the pattering against the windows from the rain. The sky was darkened. It was almost night time. But the fire that radiated off of Red had not died down just yet.<p>

"What do you _mean _you're _Allen Walker_?" Rouvelier coarsely said, ignoring the insult. He now sported a fleshy purple mark below his lower lip.

"Just as I bloody' said it!" The redhead responded sharply.

The grown man jerked his head towards Komui, wearing a mighty glare as he waited for an explanation.

Komui sighed, bowing his head, he explained the earlier events.

"...Now we're here." He finished.

The familiar twisted grin of the man grew, sending shivers down the sister complex's spine.

The evil smirk could only mean one thing, which he prayed not to be true.

The memories of his sister, cruelly tied to the bed, awaiting for her next punishment filled his mind. The look on her face when he came back to her, he could never forget it.

He didn't want a single other human being in her position.

"I do believe this calls for a bit of interrogation." The man said formally.

Komui felt a pit of guilt form in his chest. He couldn't do anything to stop Rouvelier.

"No, you can't do that!" Reever said, now defending the boy they all had come to know and love.

He was ignored by the man, who now had a hold on the fidgeting child by his right arm.

"You're coming with me."

"Wait! Just..Give us a moment to speak to him!" Lenalee spoke bravely, the fear clouded over by the protective instincts she had towards the child.

Rouvelier slowly turned to her, eyebrows furrowing down with a brutal glare. "Fine, you have two minutes." He spat out, forcefully shoving the child towards her, forcing her to catch him from nearly tripping.

Lavi rushed to Lenalee's side. "We need to warn you about a few things before you go in there with..._Him._" The redhead whispered.

"What? Why'?" The child looked at both of the exorcists' faces, studying them carefully for a moment. He had a look of cruel, naive, childlike innocence. "...He's not doing a norma' interrogation, is he?" Allen spoke uneasily.

Lenalee closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head. Lavi didn't speak.

Allen's personality quickly changed, a snarky laughter exerting from him. "Che! Let me at 'im. I bet he can't do' _shit_." He boasted confidently.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks of desperation.

"We need you to be serious right now, Allen. Rouvelier...He isn't someone you can fight back. If you do, you won't have a future." Lavi said.

Allen switched weight on his feet uncomfortably. "So, there's really nothing I can do?" He spoke, defeated.

"Just...Don't say anything that can get you into trouble, okay?" Lenalee said.

Allen shrugged, "I'll try."

"Times up, exorcists." Rouvelier said, cutting the time short. The exorcists said nothing. Allen took steps towards the man, eventually being dragged along when the man decided he was too slow.

They were out of the room.

Johnny was the first to break the silence since they left, "Why is it always Allen!?" He sobbed violently.

Reever shook his head, disappointed.

After many years of working at the Order, they all knew what interrogating actually meant.

"Make sure you're there to see him once it's over. You have to make sure he's okay." Komui told Lavi and Lenalee.

They both nodded, following behind the two.

* * *

><p>The two made it to Rouvelier's office, the entire walk having only their footsteps to listen to.<p>

Allen was the first to walk in. Rouvelier closed to door before sitting down at his desk.

"Sit down." He ordered.

Allen complied, sitting on the only other chair. After seeing the stupid pirate so serious, he was going to try not to risk too much.

"Let me ask you a few questions...Do you know who the fourteenth is?"

The redhead's face reverted into a look of confusion, before shaking his head. "No, I don't have a clue."

Rouvelier observed his expression. Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you know who Mana Walker is?" The grown man asked.

The child swallowed the dumb lump that formed in his throat. "Yes, I do know who he is. He is my foster father." He let the words glide off his tongue.

"He '_is_' your foster father? Do you know what has happened to Mana Walker?"

"Yes, he is my foster father, and yes, I do know what happened! He left for the next circus, and he dropped me off here until he comes back!" He defended.

Rouvelier's eyes just barely narrowed, before the unusual grin appeared on his lips. A slight chuckling escaped from his lips.

Allen fumed. "Why the _bloody hell_ are you laughin', you bastard!?"

"The fact that those exorcists had the guts to lie to you." Rouvelier's brutal smile made an appearance.

"Lied? What are you...-" The child was interrupted.

"He's dead, Allen Walker. _You_ turned him into a demon, and killed him with your bare left hand!" Rouvelier pointed an accusing finger at the nine year old.

The nine year old's face twisted into a look of petrified horror. His mouth gaped open.

"N-No I didn't! He's alive, and he's coming back for me!" The child defended his father uselessly.

"Telling yourself that won't bring your father back..." Rouvelier spoke coldly.

"He's dead, Allen Walker."

A large pool of tears clouded the silver-gray eyes. Without consent, a multitude of tears fell from his eyes. He bowed his head in shame.

Rouvelier's grin grew, believing he had finally broken the child.

"Y-You bastard!" Allen shrieked at the man, jolted up from his seat, his right hand colliding with the man's cheek painfully. The man didn't move, too shocked.

The redhead's right leg pumped up, striking his chin for the second time that day. Rouvelier caught it as it was lowering, harshly throwing the child off balance, making him fall from the desk. The next second, Allen was on his feet again. He didn't take the time to sob over a simple injury.

The child's feet flew to the man's shin, one that with no doubt would bruise later. Rouvelier's right fist smashed into Allen's face with ease, making the redhead fall back. The grown man collided his foot into the child's ribs, hearing a satisfying crunch under his foot.

The child gasped in pain, the ability to breathe growing more difficult. He turned away on his other side, curling in.

The man's foot kept coming, each kick more painful then the last. At last, they finally stopped. But Allen didn't dare open his eyes, in fear of what would happen if he did. He clung onto conciseness, determined to stay awake.

"I do believe we're done here." Rouvelier said, brushing himself off.

Allen slowly, unconfidently opened an eye. He just barely lifted his head to spit the crimson liquid onto the man's shoe.

"...F-fuck y-you...Y-You bloody'...A-Arse..hole.." Allen managed to speak.

"Get out of here, Walker." Rouvelier spat out the words like they were on fire.

Allen barred his teeth at the man, standing up, attempting to ignore the awful throbbing coming from his side, which he held onto in hope the horrendous pain would go away. He was almost positive a few ribs had been broken during the process.

The child stumbled towards the door, using his somewhat paralyzed hand to open the door.

He was met with four people outside the door. Two guards, and two exorcists being held back. The moment the guards released the exorcists, they rushed to the child's side, holding him up to keep him from falling. He hissed at the burst of pain that came from his side when a hand lie atop it. The hand quickly moved away from the area, holding him by his trembling arm.

A horrified gasp escaped a female's mouth, "Allen?" Her eyes flew straight to the dull, cynical gray that had replaced the brightened silver. His attention was fading in and out. Without his own realization, Lenalee placed a delicate hand on his teary blood-stained face.

"H-Hey, little buddy?" Lavi tried to keep the child awake and focused, at least, until they made it to the infirmary.

His head felt like it was about to burst. The dark still clung to the corner of his eyes. He swore, he heard someone calling his name, but the voice sounded so far away, he couldn't quite reach it.

"ALLEN!"

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**Cliff hanger? Again? Really? This story resolves around them!**

**More Rouvelier action! **

**I've been trying to lengthen my chapters a bit, but I don't know if it's working or not. I know all my other chapters are longer than chapter one, but I feel like they should be longer..**

**Oh, and if a chapter ever comes out later than usual, just so you know, I haven't stopped writing! **

**Lately, I've been writing a bunch of oneshots that I'm deciding whether or not they're worth posting..(=°v °=; So far, I have no other stories posted, other than this awful Fruits Basket one I wrote with an OC, and hasn't been updated in God knows when.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! I'd love to know if you have any suggestionsrequests, and if you have any questions! **

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom aon rud a féin!**

* * *

><p>Lavi held Allen's small form within his arms bridal-style. He and Lenalee dashed across the halls, towards the infirmary.<p>

The moment they reached the doors, they were greeted by a nurse. The second the doors had opened, the stench of the too-clean supplies and a esthetics for those in need filled each exorcist's nostrils. The nurse's eyes shot towards the small child being held by the redhead. "What happened? Who did this?" She spoke. Before either exorcist could open their mouth, she began speaking again, "Never mind. It doesn't matter at the moment, for now, we need to help him." She finished, taking Allen from Lavi's arms. She turned away, and the doors closed.

Lenalee looked down with a tearful expression. Before a tear could slip from her eyes, Lavi spoke up. "A-Ah! Lena, don't cry! He'll be just fine, okay?" He said, panicked.

The female exorcist wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I know, I know. I'm not crying. It's just that...I feel so sorry for Allen. He's not even a decade old at the moment, and look how much he's gone through already. I-I think I know why he wouldn't tell us the details of his past..." She sombered.

Lavi couldn't deny her words, even he felt a bit sad for the usually bright eyed, smiling exorcist. As a bookman, he'd have to tell gramps about everything, but since Bookman had been sent on a mission that 'only a true bookman' can do, he'd have to record it himself.

The redhead shook his head, "Not all in his life was bad though, Lenalee." Wearing a small, sad smile, he continued, "Don't forget. He had his father to take care of him, teach him what's good and bad." He ended.

Lenalee's eyes just filled with more tears, "B-But he lost Mana.." She said, constantly rubbing her eyes.

"That's true. But you know what, he has us now." Lavi finished, giving her shoulder a thoughtful squeeze.

She pulled her hands away from her eyes, revealing a fulfilled expression. "You're right.. It's our job to be there for him, when he has no one else, we'll still be there for him, right?" She said, her expression brightening with each word she spoke.

"Of course." His grin broadened.

"Let's go into the waiting room." Lenalee said. Lavi nodded. They walked through the doors, now making there way to the next room.

* * *

><p>The wait was painstakingly long. What felt like hours, was only a few minutes.<p>

Just when they thought they couldn't take it any longer, the same nurse they had spoken to earlier opened the door connected to the waiting room. She walked as quickly as she could in the high heels she wore.

"Are you the two who brought in the child?" She asked.

"Yea, that's us."

"We have a list of all his injuries." She said, holding out the injury list to Lenalee.

She looked them over, her eyes dashing through each line of words that overfilled the paper. A horrified gasp passed her lips.

Lavi was reading the paper over her shoulder, and his expression was anything but happy.

"Right now, he's resting in room 32. He has a mild concussion, so we have to watch him carefully. Especially since he's only a child." The nurse said.

"Can we see him?" Lenalee asked with hopeful eyes.

The nurse thought for a moment, before nodding. "I suppose you can, as long as neither one of you disturb his rest." She said. "Follow me."

Lavi and Lenalee handed her back the report, and followed behind her into yet another hall, passing multiple rooms along the way. At the end of the hall was room 32.

She swiped a card attached to her lanyard, unlocking the door.

Slowly and quietly, the nurse opened the door.

On the large, white bed, was a small lump under the sheets. A mop of auburn hair spread across the pillow. His head was bandaged for extra measures.

"While we were bandaging him up, we noticed he had a rather..'Unique' quality about him. His left arm is severely deformed. Could it be some sort of Innocence? Is he a new exorcist?" She whispered to the two other exorcists.

Lavi shook his head, "No, he's been here for almost a year."

"I've never seen him before."

"Do you know who Allen Walker is?" Lenalee joined in.

"The white haired boy? I believe I've seen him once or twice. But what does that have to do with anything..?" The nurse shuffled her high-heeled feet.

"That's Allen. Some potion changed him into a kiddo." Lavi explained.

The nurse wore a shocked look, covering her red lipsticked mouth with her hand.

Another nurse stood in the doorway. "There you are! We need your help. The patient in room 6 has gone violent!" She said, taking the high heeled nurse by the hand and dragging her from the two exorcists.

The list lay forgotten on the floor.

"Should we stay here until he wakes up?" Lenalee asked Lavi.

"Probably. After dealing with Rouvelier. I doubt he'd want to wake up alone." He answered.

They each took a seat near the bed. The only sound in the room was the shallow breaths of the sleeping child, and the heart monitor that beeped at a steady rate.

The beeping monitor quickened. Lenalee glanced at Lavi with a confused expression.

"Either he's waking up, or he's having one hell of a nightmare."

The shallow breath quickened with the heart monitor, his eyebrows furrowed down.

The child began mumbling incoherent words.

"M..Mana...No, please..I didn't mean it.." The words were clearer.

"Please..Don't hurt me..." He spoke a bit louder.

Lavi frowned. "I guess it's the latter...Could it be possible he's remembering?"

Lenalee didn't answer, wearing a sad expression.

Allen calmed down, his breath steadying.

The exorcists breathed a sigh of relief.

It was silence again.

The sound of continuously falling droplets of rain was soothing for everyone, after all that had happened that day.

The calm room hadn't stayed calm for long.

"MANA!" The child shrieked, the silence being sliced by the sound of his voice. Both exorcists jumped from the sudden sound.

The child jolted up from his rest, breathing heavily. His eyes were as large as dinner plates, the silver orbs contrasted against the shivering white.

His trembling, bony shoulders rose and deflated in sync with his breathing.

Allen's shaky hand shot up to cover the left side of his face, and pull back. His eyes observed the palm of his hand, as though searching for something. The hand plopped down beside him, his head bobbed down.

"J-Just what the Hell...was that?" His voice wavered with each passing word.

"...What did you dream?" Lenalee asked, the worry clear in her voice.

The child didn't bother with a stubborn attitude, the nightmare had stolen any form of energy he once had.

"..I was sitting against a grave. A fat man with a scary grin showed up.. He' wanted me to say Mana's name, so I did... He turned Mana into this...This thing. The thing sliced my eye, and said it was going to curse me..But s-something h-happ..." He trailed off, not risking his own voice betraying him by expressing his weakness. He clutched his left hand tightly to his chest.

Lenalee wrapped her arms comfortingly around the child, stroking the back of his auburn hair.

"Shh...It's okay. It's all okay. None of it ever happened.."

"B-but it felt so real.." He said tearfully, not bothering to comment on the hug. Lavi watched the scene progress.

"Damn it...I shouldn't be so weak." He pulled away, roughly rubbing away the tears that came too close to overfilling the corners of his eyes.

He set doth hands on his lap, expressing a broad, assuring grin.

"Why don't we get out of here and get some food? I'm starving!" He said, placing his hand on his stomach, careful not to touch the bandaged area above.

"Yea, dinner's about to begin. Let's go!" Lavi spoke up, a grateful smile caressing his features.

"But doesn't he have to rest?" Lenalee said, speaking her mind.

"I've rested plenty! Right now, I just want to eat!" Allen said, the smile refusing to leave.

"Fine, fine, but if Matron finds you, I'm not involved." The dark haired girl said, raising both hands up as though surrendering.

Allen stood up, tugging out a tube from his hand that was connected to a bag of fluids.

"They took my bloody' clothes!" He complained loudly, looking down at his torso. Lavi chuckled, and Lenalee laughed. Allen wore a cheap hospital gown. He muttered complaints while scanning the room for the only article of clothing he owned.

"Actually, why don't we get you a new outfit? Those clothes were so dirty and worn.." Lavi offered. "I bet Bookman wouldn't mind sharing." He turned to Lenalee, causing her to giggle.

"Okay. Lets just get going." Allen stretched both arms, yawning.

"Yea, lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**It's about time I didn't leave off on a cliffhanger...(•v• ****;;**

**Prepare for some uplifting chapters, since this story was seriously angsty. Let's throw in some humor! o('****ω´ )o**

**I want to bring in this story into a lot of categories, rather than sticking with just one. ^_^**

**I'd also really love to bring Kanda more into the story, but I'm not sure how to write his personality.. Nonetheless, I'll try to bring in more of our beloved samurai! **

**(^****v^)****ゞ**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Wow..I posted this story on 10/27/14 and 7 charters later, it has 67 reviews, 48 Favorites, and 83 follows! I'm so happy!****（≧∇≦）****I didn't think people would actually read this story, I hesitated posting it. So I was completely surprised anyone was even bothering to click on it..;v; Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! I'd love to know if you have any suggestionsrequests, and if you have any questions!**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **. אין לי כלום!

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**Chapter six reviewers:**

**Erufuno: Yes. I love cliffhangers. c; I'm glad you were excited for the next chapter! **

**XHikariSoraX: Aw. Thanks. ^-^ Stupid Rouvelier.. _ (AKA Hitler..)**

**HaganeNoWriter: You have no idea how much that means to me..\\ Thank you! Hehe, now you're giving me ideas for future chapters! :D**

**Ladyofstarclan: YES.****（•∇•）**

**Outside da box: I'll try to release more chapters! Thanks, love!**

**Author12306: Haha. Thanks~. :'D**

**Lol: Awe. Tanks. ;w;**

**Natsuki D: But without the cliffhangers...I am nothing! (;**** ﾟ****д****ﾟ****)**

**Sora Arashitori: Oh, I guess his hair isn't that red. I just noticed in the pictures, it's a bit more orangey, and toned down. Oh my. ;;O_o) YAY! Cookies! Thank you for the support, to both of you! Hehe. ^_^**

**Lunestar77: Allen's gettin' all sassy. \(*^* )z LOOL.**

**SunsetKitsune: I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**SpectorWolf: Hehe..Sorry for all the cliffhangers. Oh! By the way, I love your story "An Alternate World"! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven reviewers:<strong>

**Lunestar77: I know, right? Poor Allen! D;**

**XHikariSoraX: I feel so bad for abusing Allen. xD Poor little Allen.. Thank you! ^-^**

**SpectorWolf: I'll try my best to lengthen my chapters! I'm making an attempt to update more often, but as you can tell...It's not working so well..(^~^;;**

**Guest: Thanks! Stupid Rouvelier.. _**

**Outside da box: I'd like to bring Miranda in some more, but I'm not sure how. I'll figure out a way! **

**Jean Sumar: Yay! Cliffhangers! (Hehe.) I feel sorry for Allen..;w;**

**Author12306: Yes, more cliffhangers! :3 Thanks for the review!**

**Timcampy03: Ah! Don't cry! D,; But thank you! 3**

**SunsetKitsune: I'll try to write more! Wow. That's a lot. o.o Teach me your ways, sensei!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight reviewers:<strong>

**XHikariSoraX: I will! Thanks for reading!**

**Outside da box: Awe, thank youuu! \\ **

**SpectorWolf: Thanks!**

**Jean Sumar: YES! He is psychic now. ~(*^*~)**

**Author12306: Thanks!**

**Tokyo10: Thanks for the review! That's sort of what it's based off. Hehe.**

**Kittylover195678: Who knows? c; I'll try to update more often!**

**KillerAkuma: Thank yoouuu!**

**Mattaku8bodimasen: Aweee! Thank you! He hardly smiled as a child..So sad! ;n;**

* * *

><p><strong>GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen stood up, and immediately recognized something was wrong. Lavi chuckled at the look on his face. Allen snarled angrily. His entire backside was embarrassingly exposed.<p>

He muttered I recognizable curses under his breath, snatching the blanket from his bed in an unnecessarily harsh manner.

"C'mon, 'm starving!" Allen complained loudly.

"But shouldn't we get you some clothes first?" Lenalee asked.

"I have a blanket." Allen said.

"But wouldn't it be easier if you were wearing something?"

"...I have a blanket."

Lenalee sighed in defeat. He was stubborn in more ways than one.

"Let's just go while we still have the time!" Lavi popped in. Even though he wasn't a parasitic type, he felt like he could eat a horse or two. He could hardly imagine how Allen was able to deal with being this hungry all the time.

"Fine." Lenalee rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After a brisk walk through the halls, they were inside the cafeteria. Lavi watched Allen, observing any sign of discomfort. Neither Lenalee nor Lavi wanted him to run away again.<p>

By this point, Allen accepted he was going to be stared at. After all, he was a beat up, worn child wearing hospital clothes. But he was too hungry to care about the multiple pairs of eyes that watched his every movement.

He followed behind the two exorcists with a slight attempt to bring less attention to himself.

They made their way to the ordering counter. Jeryy saw only the two exorcists.

"How you doin' Lavi, Lena-lady? What can I getcha'?"

"We're doing great, but we're actually not the ones ordering." Lenalee sweat dropped.

The dreadlocked chef looked confused, searching for any other familiar faces. He turned back at them, shrugging.

Allen was fuming, but knowing he was going to get a free meal, he held his tongue. He felt two hands on his shoulders, and suddenly, he was in the air!

"What do you think you're doing, you stupid twat!" He snarled at Lavi, any form of manners briefly forgotten.

The pink-haired man stared blankly at the annoyed child.

"Oh! Aren't you a cutie patootie? What's your name, hun?" Jeryy squealed.

Allen was dumbfounded. He couldn't help but wonder if the man was dangerous. He didn't speak.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Lenalee encouraged.

"..Allen." He said uncomfortably.

The man cocked his head. "What's your last name, Allen?" He asked innocently.

The images of the white haired boy flashed through the chef's mind. If Lavi and Lenalee were here, where was he? Surely the two must have met, with the amount of kindness and manners Allen had, he was surprised he wasn't with the child.

Something in Allen snapped. "Walker, okay!? Yea', I know what you're thinkin', I AM that stupid exorcist!" He growled. For some reason, he felt a fire burn inside him just by the thought of the 15 year old Allen Walker.

Jeryy looked astounded. Looking to Lavi and Lenalee for a better explanation.

"Komui's potion.." Lenalee said. "It turned him into a child." Lavi finished for her.

"Oh! That must mean he has the same appetite, no? What would you like, sugar?" Jeryy bounced back up.

"...I don' know.." Allen mumbled.

"We have everything you could think of, anything." Jeryy ensured.

"..I really don' know what to order. I ain't never had nothin' but the leftovers from the circus'. Allen said calmly.

Jeryy wanted to laugh and believe it was a joke, but the child's expression never changed.

Lenalee and Lavi's hearts shattered.

"Oi! Why'd it ge' all quiet?" Allen complained.

He looked in confusion at the torn expression Jeryy wore.

"It's just not right!" The pink haired chef enforced. "I'll cook any meal for you, Allen hun!" He finished strongly.

Allen was slightly...er, weirded out. No one had ever actually offered him a full meal, other than his beloved foster father.

The redheaded child placed a finger on his chin, "C-Could I get a bowl of soup, and some bread?" He said, as though the polite words were painful to word out.

The three were shocked by the sudden good manner that was held in his voice. He was starting to sound just like _their _Allen Walker.

"Anything else?"

The child shook his head, much to Jeryy's disappointment.

"Lavi, Lenalee?" The chef said.

"I'll have miso soup." The redheaded exorcist said with a broad grin. He sat Allen back down.

"Leak soup, please?" The dark haired female said.

"A lot of soup, no?" Jeryy smiled. Lenalee laughed.

"I'll have it ready in a jiffy!" Jeryy said excitedly, holding his spoon up with pride.

After their thanks, they chose to sit down at an empty table.

Allen yawned, stretching out his right arm, his left arm clutched the blanket to his body securely.

"So, what was that place? The place we were at before we got here?" He spoke with concern. "I haven't ever' seen a place like tha'." He said truthfully.

"You mean the infirmary?" Lavi offered.

"The infirma-what?" He commented with a raised eyebrow.

It had dawned on them that he must have never been to a type of hospital before.

"It's a place you go when you're sick or injured, there are people who work there that help make you better." Lenalee said.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"What? Is something wrong?" Lavi asked.

Allen shook his head, "No, it's just that.." He held the side of his head with his only exposed hand. "Ugh..My head.." He grimaced.

"It makes sense your head hurts, you banged it pretty badly." He said.

"The anesthesia is wearing off.." Lenalee turned to Lavi with a panicked expression.

"We need to hurry and get him back. I'm sure they're looking for him by now." Lavi answered back.

"Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, they're ready!" Jeryy called out.

Lenalee was about to stand, but Lavi held a hand out. "I'll get them." He said before getting up and leaving.

He came back with the three bowls of soup on a platter. He handed Allen his, knowing it'd be the one with bread, and he already knew which was his and Lenalee's.

Allen was just about to take a large bite, but he froze. He looked down closely at the soup, scanning over the surface. Lavi and Lenalee were already digging in.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Lavi spoke with his mouth full.

"You're looking at it like it's poison.." The dark boots accommodator laughed.

The silver orbs became pinpoint. He stood up and was about to take off, but Lavi had his arm around his waist. "It's okay, little buddy! We were just kidding, it's not poisoned!" He said. Lavi was more enraged than anything, to think anyone would dare to poison a child's meal. Now, both the exorcists realized why he had always gone for the leftovers.

"Yea right! That's what they all say!" Allen tried wriggling out from his strong grip.

Lenalee quickly regretted her words.

A deep pit of anger settled within Lavi. Who would dare even attempt to poison a child!?

"It's perfectly fine! See?" The dark haired exorcist tried to fix her mistake. She took out her spoon from her soup and dunked in it Allen's, putting the spoon back in her mouth.

Allen looked at her, a bit embarrassed from his attitude.

Lavi loosened the grip and got back to eating his meal.

"Fine.." The younger redhead muttered, dusting off the blanket.

He took a large bite of the soup, his eyes grew wide from the flavor.

"This is th' best thing I've eva' eaten! Tha' chef guy is a GOD!" Allen said, stuffing his face.

Lenalee glanced over at Lavi, who had been watching Allen. She felt content.

If only things could stay that way forever.

But the best moments don't last.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**Why isn't Allen upset about what happened? THE QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT COMING CHAPTERS!**

**I swear I'm not dead.**

**I sort of lost inspiration for this story. I'm not sure where I'll be going with it. I'm not really satisfied with the finished result, it reminds me of a crappy filler episode..**

**(–_—;;**

**This chapter felt like something I HAD to get done, rather than something I wanted to do. But that doesn't mean I'll be abandoning it! I'll keep posting chapters!**

**I need more cliffhangers. Hehe. Oh, and Merry early Christmas! And Happy early birthday, Allen! I want to write a one-shot for his birthday sometime soon..**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: მე არ ფლობენ არაფერი!**

* * *

><p>After finishing his meal, Lavi yawned loudly.<p>

Allen patted his stomach proudly.

"Ah...That was the best meal I've ever eaten!" The child said, the smile broad on his face.

"I have to agree with you on that, little buddy!" Lavi said, grinning.

Lenalee finished lastly, nodding in agreement.

"Now what?" Allen asked.

"It's getting really late. We should probably take you back to the infirmity, before the nurse notices you're gone." Lavi suggested.

"Why do I have to go?" Allen complained.

"Because you're injured."

"Oh." Was all he said, touching his right hand to a bandaged cheek.

"How was I injured?" He asked, the gray orbs locked with her deep violet ones.

Lenalee and Lavi both closed their mouths, looking at each other.

"You don't remember?" Said the female exorcist.

Allen calmly shook his head. "I remember talkin' to this guy with a freaky stache.. I think his name was Rouva-something or other."

"Rouvelier? What happened then?" She edged on.

"I blacked out." He shrugged.

Lavi didn't know whether to be grateful or not. A part of him was glad he had forgotten about the part about Mana, but he knew he'd be asking. He and Lenalee had overheard the man. They wanted to break free from the guards' grips, but even if they did, the doors were locked, and they'd just get into trouble.

"Oh, is that all?" Lenalee said quietly.

"What else happened?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing! Look, there's Yuu-chan!" Lavi cooed, causing Allen to look confused.

"I thought we had to go back to the infirmary." Lenalee gave Lavi a weird look.

"But look how lonely he looks!" Lavi cried out.

"I think he'd prefer it if we didn't bother him.." Before she could continue, he already rushed over towards the samurai.

Allen significantly darkened. "I don't want to be aroun' that stupid girly sword guy. Why did the pirate' guy call 'im Yuu-chan?"

"It's just his nickname, but Kanda hates it.." She sweat dropped. "But he's not that bad, really. It's just that he's...Shy?" She tried to brighten up, earning only a bored look from the younger child.

She began walking over to the excited rabbit and an annoyed Kanda, while the short auburn haired boy followed. Multiple steady eyes watched the child in suspicion, but the separate orbs had gone unnoticed, or, at least, that's what they thought.

"I told you, quit calling me that, stupid rabbit!" The samurai growled, his hand tightening around Mugen.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Yuu?" Lavi whimpered with fake fear.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" A tick appeared over Kanda's shoulder.

"Lavi, Kanda, please." Lenalee said nervously.

"Che. Whatever. The idiot's lucky I haven't chopped him up yet." Kanda muttered under his breath.

Lavi had large, cartoony tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Pfft. I wouldn't be surprised if ya' couldn't even cut butter with' that tiny thing you call a' sword!" Allen scoffed.

"What was that, beansprout?" Kanda glared. The child mirrored his expression.

"What's wrong? That long, girly hair stuck in ya' ears, ya' bloody tranny?" Allen retorted.

Lavi and Lenalee noticeably paled. There was no way this could end well.

Kanda jolted up with a uniform stance, ready for a fight. "You're just begging for a death wish, aren't you? Useless kid!" He added the comment loud and harshly.

Something inside of Allen clicked. If he had a nickel for every time he had been called useless, he wouldn't be working at a god damned circus. He charged.

By now, a group had formed around the the exorcist and pre-exorcist.

Allen had charged, unexpected to Kanda. Allen tried landing a kick in the middle of his chest, which had been swiftly caught by the dark haired male. It had been especially difficult for Allen to right, considering multiple parts of his body was bandaged up, at the same time, he was holding a blanket to keep himself covered. As if his appearance wasn't unusual enough, he decided to pick a fight with the well-known grumpy exorcist that no one would dare call by his first name.

Allen pushed off, landing in a stance that spoke familiarity in the multiple staring eyes.

He charged again, trying to knock the eighteen year old off his feet with a swift slicing kick to both shins, which the samurai grew more annoyed by, rather than defeated.

"I suggest you stop now, before you embarrass yourself any more." Kanda looked disgusted by the child's failures.

Allen was back in his original spot, clearly out of breath. He laughed half heartedly.

"I'm not done with ya' just yet!" He panted. For the third time, he charged towards the older exorcist, but the next thing he did was unexpected. He ducked under and slid under the male's legs. With a quick grab, he had taken the Japanese weapon.

Multiple surprised gasps spread throughout the room.

A proud grin appeared on Allen's face as he held the sword high in his right hand.

Kanda was fuming. How dare a dirty, filthy child steal HIS Mugen!?

"ALLEN WALKER! What are you doing out of the infirmary!?" An angry worker screamed.

Allen groaned. Kanda's combat blue eyes glanced at the nurse.

The auburn haired boy rolled his eyes, before tossing the sword back to the samurai.

"Ha! Thanks for the fun, ya' dummy." Allen panted, sweat glistened clearly on his face. It didn't help that his head had been bandaged, making him feel warmer than he actually was.

After making his way out from the crowd of people, his eyes stared back at the nurse.

"Who said you could leave?" The nurse's eyebrows were furrowed down. She stood in the doorway. The child followed out the door, but the conversation was heard. Muffled, but still heard.

The child scoffed. "My stomach'. I was starvin'!" He said loudly.

The nurse shook her head, "Fine. But you still need your rest."

The door closed.

"Great. Now my soba's cold." The samurai grumbled.

"Typical Yuu."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**Pretty short chapter, I apologize for that.**

**Omfg, I can't even begin to tell you guys how much your words actually mean to me. :') I read every review, and each one makes my day. Just the other day, I had a really bad day, but I went online and read this particular review that almost brought tears to my eyes. ;v;**

**Thank you for following along with the story! ^_^ I have a few ideas for future chapters!**

**Do you have any ideas you'd like to see happen in the story? Feel free to speak out!**

**I plan for more angsty Allen. (Muahahaha..)**

**More action, more friendship, and more secrets being exposed!**

**Fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Poll:<strong>

**I'd like to take another poll, but this time, it's rather unrelated.**

**What country are you currently living in? I'm curious.. '-' Personally, I live in America. California to be specific.**

* * *

><p><strong>Update as of 1215/14: I don't think I'll be able to update this week, due to finals, not to mention I have to write an essay that's due Tuesday. I hate school.. 彡 But after that, I'll have a two week break, which means I'll have plenty of time to write! But for now, I need to prepare...(._ .; **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ja ne posjedujete ništa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to answer each and every review, but doing that takes longer than writing the actual chapter...TT^TT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you in advance for your lovely review and kind words!<strong>

"Before we get there, can I ask one thing?" The child looked up to the nurse with large silvery eyes as he clutched the infirmary blanket securely to his chest.

The nurse looked at him with piercing eyes that sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't show a hint of fear.

"Wher' the _hell _are my clothes?" His personality had quickly changed.

The nurse looked forward, not bothering to answer him.

"Dammit! Don't ignore me!" He stomped his foot in frustration. He despised being ignored.

"Shut up. People are asleep." The old woman jabbed.

"I don't care! I'm tired of bein' bloody' half-naked!" He retorted angrily.

The nurse stopped walking, causing the fuming child to bump into the grayed woman.

Her head turned, the glare somehow flaming and icy at the same time. He felt them burning in his soul. His jaw clamped shut.

The rest of the way they walked was in complete silence. Allen quickly learned to mind the nameless strict nurse.

The moment they opened the doors to the infirmary, the medicated stench assaulted the child's nostrils. He scrunched his nose in disgust. He could deal with dirt, trash, and rotten food, but this smell was beyond comparable. It was the highest level of clean it could possibly be.

He wanted to comment and complain, but knowing the nurse, he knew she would scold him again. Annoyingly enough.

He prayed to the God he didn't believe in that he wouldn't have to see her again any time soon.

Although the time was late, he was wide awake. The grumpy nurse shooed him off into his room

Before the high amount of boredom he held could kill him, he had an idea.

Since everyone's asleep, he could have fun.

He felt a rare grin creep up on the corners of his mouth. He slowly got up, the springs groaned loudly in protest against the shifting weight.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice came from a shadowed figure in the corner, causing Allen jerk away from surprise. Although. His injuries weren't very happy about it. He held his stomach in pain, the quick movement contrasted severely against the weak pain medicine.

"Just who the hell are ya'!?" Allen spoke through painfully gritted teeth, his eyes beholding a menacing silver glare.

"No need to get so worked up, Walker." The deep voice grew closer. The figure was now a bit more visible. A tall man.

"I asked you a question, ya' bloody wanker!" Allen was readily prepared in a fighting stance, ready to fight off the unknown intruder. It was a bit of an unusual sight to see, actually.

The voice sighed, "Relax. My name is Howard Link, I was sent here by the Order to watch over you in case something happens. You may call me Link." The figure was now clear. A young man with blonde hair worn in a braid.

The child gave him an untrustworthy look. "Shut it, dot face. I wasn't tol' by anyone 'bout you!" Allen defended.

Link didn't look fazed in the slightest. "When they said you were a bit more rough mannered than the current Allen Walker, they weren't kidding." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well SORRY I got bloody turned into a fuckin' child, ya dumb ass!

I'm no' the 'ever-so-polite Allen Walka' you were expecting! But it's not like I TRIED to turn into THIS!" The redhead pointed to himself, the gray orbs pouring out hatred. The child grew more furious by the second.

"Keep it down. It's late." Link scolded. Though, it definitely didn't help the case.

Allen seethed, "I don't know who's worse. You, or that ogre wearing a dress that calls herself a nurse!"

"Well, since you're so awake now, why don't I ask you a few questions?" Link said.

"Not into dum' surveys." Allen popped back.

"It's not a survey, and you don't have a choice."

"Like HELL I don't!"

"Where do you think you are?"

"An insane asylum." The redhead said sarcastically. "And CLEARLY you're one of the patients."

"How old are you?" Link ignored the obnoxious answer.

"I don't know when my birthday is, twat."

"Do you know who the fourteenth is?"

"Are you asking me if I ca' count to fourteen, you bastard!? I'm no' entirely stupid!"

"Moving on..." Link commented.

Allen sighed begrudgingly. He wasn't a fan of being interrogated.

"Who is Mana Walker in relation to you?" The young man's eyes scanned across a paper clipped to the clipboard he held, wearing a bored expression.

"He's a clown from a circus that I'm travelin' with. I'm waitin' on him to come back from whateva' the hell he's doin'."

Link looked up, observing the child's face. Allen stared back blankly.

There was a small pause during the exchanging of glances.

"I see."

"Wha'? Is he not comin' back for me?" Allen half accused.

Link thought for a moment. He knew it wasn't his job to break Allen, besides, even if he had told the truth, he wouldn't be able to get any more answers. As cold as it was, he was just doing his job.

"We'll see."

Allen had a bad feeling that made him grow uncomfortable just sitting there, answering such personal questions.

"Do you know who Neah Walker is?"

A swirl of confusion mixed with the child's innocent silver eyes. The name almost sounded familiar, like he had heard it before.

"Mana's brother." The words escaped his mouth with his own realization. His eyes widened. But how would he know that? Mana had never spoken about having a brother!

Link looked as startled as he could be, which meant his eyes were slightly wider than they normally were, but only for a moment.

"How do you know that?" Link studied.

"I..I don't know." Allen stuttered.

Link didn't look like he believed him.

"We're done here. I'll be back in a moment, I need to have a quick word with...Someone." Link walked out from the room, leaving the child to his thoughts.

He sat on the bed, pondering what had just happened.

The thoughts consumed his mind, easily tiring him out.

Allen curled onto his side, careful not to disturb his injuries.

Sleep had finally consumed him.

But not in a way he had wanted it to.

He remembered the night so clearly. His legs were frozen from the freezing weather. The clothes worn on his back, which was a simple clown outfit that had been a gift, was made of a thin cloth that hadn't helped defend the cold as well as he had hoped.

Although the rest of him was cold, his left hand was thoughtfully kept warm, both by a large oven mitt, and also being held by a much larger hand that belonged to none other than Mana Walker.

There travel was meant to be short, the building wasn't even a mile away by now.

Allen felt miserable. His legs were going to give out on him at any minute, but he didn't dare let them. He wasn't going to be weak anymore.

The sky was well passed dark, but the roads were no where near clear of the carriages.

Each place he stepped was either the crunch of half-melted snow, or the soggy squish of a wet leaf.

Mana had begun to ramble on about how the next circus they went to would be much better, even if Allen didn't believe him.

Allen.

It felt so strange to be called Allen.

All his life, he had been called a demon, monster, freak, demented. He had finally picked up on a name he hadn't seen to be as hurtful as the others.

Red.

Just like the disgusting, deformed arm that had given him the names he hadn't wanted to hold onto. The name itself would be considered unusual by the average bystander, but to him, it was so much more than that.

But the name itself hadn't lasted long, before Mana Walker had come into his life.

Losing the name hadn't been a large loss, considering it wasn't his given name, even if he didn't have one.

But the smallest part of him almost felt guilty, like he was taking away a part of himself by being called Allen.

The reality had begun to swirl around him, engulfing his senses.

The slow trotting that came from the multiple hooves, the inconstant words that came from the passing strangers, and of course, Mana's talking. Which he had finally begun to listen to.

"...You'll see, it'll be much larger, which means there'll be more people, which also means we'll make more money." Mana rambled.

"For food." Allen popped back.

"Of course! It'll be wonderful." A smile graced the man's face.

"It's getting really dark. Will we be able to take a break soon?" Allen thought aloud.

"Yes. Soon. Even I'm getting a bit tired." Mana chuckled.

A soft smile took over Allen's grubby face.

"What are you smiling at?" Mana teased.

"Nothing! It's just tha' I'm too damn' tired! I jus' wanna sleep!"

"Allen, children shouldn't curse."

"I don' give a shit."

The clown rolled his eyes at the child's loose behavior.

"Mana.. Look out!" The child cried out.

Mana turned where the child had been looking, his eyes met with the petrified eyes of the driver.

Allen watched in utter horror as the cart forcefully collisions with his father, a painful cry escaped the clown's lips.

"M-Mana!" Allen called out, tears had already begun to seep from his eyes.

"Allen..." The injured man spoke through his pain.

"Mana.. Stay awake! Help's comin'!"

"Allen..Come here.."

The child rushed over as last as his short, trembling legs could carry him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Never stop..Keep walking..until the day..your own life comes..to..an..end." The light began to fade in and out of his amber eyes, until it left altogether, the dull eyes stared blankly at the darkened sky.

"N-No! Mana! Wake up! Please don't leave me alone..!" Allen cried out, earning pitying stares from the crowd of people.

"Mana..Please.." The child held onto his fathers decreasing warm hand.

Tears streamed down his face at a rapid speed.

Mana Walker was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally! A new chapter has been written! I was actually going to split it into two, but then I decided against it, since neither chapter was all that long. I guess it's a good thing I did that since it barely made it past 1000 words. Why can't I write a good, long chapter? T^T<strong>

**Also, prepare for major angst in future chapters! I'm working on the next chapter write now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Я нічога не валодаюць!**

* * *

><p>The funeral had been beautiful, even if not many people showed up.<p>

Allen didn't even begin to cry. He couldn't. He felt numb.

He was all alone now. He had no one.

Those who were there during the event had left shortly after it was over, leaving him alone, sitting against the cold stone that caused his back to ache.

The cold weather bit at his skin, which he purposefully ignored.

It's not like he could do anything about it. He had no where to go. All he had to do was wait to die, and then he could be back with his father, just like the way they were before.

The depressing thoughts reached out to him as of it was all he had left to live with.

Little had he known, he was being watched.

"Good evening, little one. You look sad."

Allen looked slowly looked up, now realizing he wasn't the only one. He was greeted by a man wearing a large hat, and an equally large grin.

"Would you like me to bring your daddy back to life for you?"

"...What?"

"I just need you to call for him, since you have such a special bond. Wouldn't it be great if you could see him again?"

"...He'll come back?"

"Of course! Come, now. Let's call him back from your detestable God."

"Can he...I mean, will he be able to hear me calling?" He said, bringing the man into a hysterical laughing fit as he brought up an unusual looking black skeleton.

"Now, raise your voice and call your loved one back from the other world."

Allen shakily stood, taking weak steps towards the skeleton, and took a deep breath.

"That's it. Don't be scared now."

"MANA!" He said to the tops of his lungs, a bolt of lightening soared through the sky and hit the unusual skeleton with a bright bolt. A name was engraved on the skull, above what would have been its mouth, by a red thread.

A hopeful smile that had grown on the child's face had felt unsure.

"Mana.."

"A-Allen..?" The skeleton that hosted Mana's soul spoke at last.

"Mana!" The redheaded child took a step towards his father's new form, arms stretched towards him.

"How could you...HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME AN AKUMA?" It shouted, the words laced with pure wrath and disgust.

"I curse you, ALLEN!" Its large blade-like arm was stretched above its head, and down it went, splitting the left side of Allen's face.

The pain was a white-hot burning pain, unbearable. A scream tore his throat. The pain..It was so much. The wound itself hadn't been as bad as the emotional trauma it caused. He could feel the warm, life sustaining liquid drip down his chin, the red mixed with the tears that had fallen from the horror-stricken gray orbs. He pressed his oven-mitten hand against the wound, in hope to lessen the bleeding.

"All—?"

"Alle-?"

"ALLEN!"

A cut sliced open the left side of the boy's face by an unknown force, the life-sustaining liquid already flowing down, soaking the hospital bed pillow at a rapid speed.

Lavi and Kanda were currently holding down the unconcious, screaming and crying nine year old with all their might, while Lenalee was doing everything she could to wake him up.

"What the hell happened to his face? Idiot! Don't loosen your grip!" Kanda warned Lavi.

Lenalee continued to call out to Allen, trying anything to wake him up.

"M-Mana! No! Please! I'm sorry..!" The child cried, tears that mixed with the red substance flowed down his cheeks at a rapid speed, until finally, causing him to break free from the two exorcists hold, the redheaded boy jolted up, his silvery-gray eyes now widened with multiple emotions that flashed one after another

He curled his knees up to his chest, his face no longer visible to the group of people that had ran into his room after hearing him shriek. No one spoke, almost fearful that if they did, something bad would happen.

"There's too many people in here. Get out of here!" The 'ogre-in-a-dress' nurse shouted at the multiple pajama-clothed exorcists and finders attempting to fit in the small room. She didn't know what happened, but she needed room. He had an injury which she had the job to give proper attention to.

The only ones left were Komui, Link, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, the nurse, and of course, Allen.

"Could it be possible that he's beginning to age? By the nightmare, he gained a scar. Perhaps, he will continue to regain his memories through dreams?" Komui spoke up, writing on his a paper clipped to his clipboard, while Link took notes on his own.

"But what memory would cause him to react like this?" Lavi asked cluelessly.

"The night he turned his father into an akuma.." Lenalee said quietly.

Lavi regretted asking, he immediately shut his mouth.

"If that's it, I'm going to go train." Kanda said as he walked off.

"But it's 3 in the morning!" Lavi called.

"I know." Kanda answered as though the Bookman's apprentice was stupid. He left the room.

"Allen? Are you alright?" Lenalee coaxed, wrapping her arm around him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Allen swung at her. He almost had the given look of a stray dog with rabies.

Lenalee easily dodged, but was still terrified to even think Allen would actually try to hit her. The grip on Komui's clipboard had tightened, but he refused to lash out on the child. Now wasn't the time. It would do more harm than good.

"You lied to me..He's not coming back.. He's never coming back! HE'S DEAD!" Allen screamed. Suddenly, he dropped down onto his knees, clutching his head as though it were pain.

"He hates me. He hates me! Why am I so stupid?..." Allen said pitifully. His shoulders had begun to shutter violently. "I don't wanna' live without Mana.. But he's gone, he's gone forever.." His voice cracked at the end. But there were no tears. They just wouldn't come. His father was gone, but he couldn't cry. Everything was gone.

Link could honestly say that he had nothing against Allen Walker. He was actually quite fond of the kind-hearted white haired boy. After meeting the boy as a child, he hadn't grown to like the sharp, sassy personality. But to see such a painful, heart-wrenching reaction, he actually held sympathy for the child.

Komui felt terrible. If he had never made the potion, Allen wouldn't have to live through all his pain and sufferings a second time. Watching Allen's past through Timcanpy had showed him right after the incident, he thanked God it wasn't him, and moved on. But seeing it first hand...It was petrifying.

Unexpected to them, the young boy's hair had begun to lighten from the roots, slowly moving further down the messy auburn locks.

"What's happening?" Lenalee nudged her brother.

"His hair color..It's changing."

The once darkened, messy head of hair had begun turning to a stark shade of white.

"I need help in room 32!" The nurse confidently called out loudly in her raspy voice, despite the early hour. It wasn't like there were many patients still asleep after the incidence.

Two large men dressed in white had come through the door, waiting for further instructions.

"Get out of the room, all of you!" The nurse pointed at the door.

Lenalee was about to protest, before an arm was held in front of her to stop her. "Don't. We shouldn't be in here. They have a right to kick us out." Lavi said. Komui was about to scold him for trying to parent his little sister, but he was already being shoved out the door before he could even start.

"You, get bandages, and you, get cotton balls and something to clean wounds."

Both men quickly found all three items, and the nurse was at work.

Lenalee, Lavi, Link, and Komui waited impatiently outside the door, knowing it wouldn't take to long, but it felt like hours.

Now all they could do now is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

**I swear, every chapter leaves off on a cliffhanger! I swear, I'm not trying to do it, it's just that when I get bored of writing, I bring it back up with suspense.**

**I decided to do another chapter update, since I got to writing it right after finishing chapter 11, so why not?**

**BUT YES! Angsty Allen is back!**

**…**

**I sounded way too happy about that.**

**But anyways, about Chapter Nine and Ten, I fixed a few things since (thanks to a Guest reviewer!) Lenalee and Allen had the exact same conversation! **

**Ack, I need to pay more attention to dialogue..**

**AND I still need to make longer chapters! (=_=;;**

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
